Been A Long Time
by Sinful Wishes
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Winnie did drink from the spring? And perhaps her death were faked by herself? Read and Review ! ^__^ (every chap. will get more exciting, trust me!)


It had been two years after Winnie faked her own death, not only to make it look as if she had passed on, but to confirm her permanent vacation from Treegap.  
  
Winnie had been praying to escape the small town of Treegap, and after many, many years, she felt it was time. After faking her own death, she had to move on. Faking her own death was her decision, for she could have simply moved away, but she wanted to make sure she would never return.  
  
After drinking from the spring, praying that someday the Tucks would come back for her, many years had past. She finally had got tired of waiting and decided to simply move on. At first she hadn't realized how difficult it was for the Tucks to keep their secret forever a secret, but after drinking from the spring, she knew exactly how they felt.  
  
For, after drinking the water she hadn't believed that it would have kept her in the same condition forever, but as weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, people became very suspicious. After being confronted by a young girl, she had decided to move along.  
  
After so many years, she believed that Jesse and the rest of the Tucks would return, but it seemed as if she'd given up all hope after the many years that had passed. 'To think that they would return for a mere girl as myself.' She'd thought to herself many, many times. After faking her death she decided to stay in a small town of Chackraville, a small town which many people had never heard of. She decided to live there until people became suspicious. Though, many years had passed, the thought of Witchcraft was still frowned upon. She subsided in a small cottage, similar to her touch-me-not-cottage she grew up in as a child. She'd never fell in love after Jesse. That's who her heart belonged to.  
  
But she doubted he would feel the same after so many years, and gave up on love. Many days - years she had prayed he returned, thinking of all the adventures they had yet to experience, but they were erased after so many years. Today, though, there was a certain, unmistakable smell in the air. The smell of burning leaves.  
  
Fall, it had come, and it had been her least favorite season due to the fact that that was when the Tucks had left her then. She had been living in her cottage for about a year or so, this was the first time she had experienced fall in her cottage.  
  
She was outside, doing lawnwork, hopping up the sidewalk was her toad. She had given him the water, as well. She didn't want him to have to experience any pain, or the dreaded word, death. Though, she hadn't dreaded it now, she wished more than anything that should could be upon a cloud in the sky, though, after drinking from the spring, she had lost a true life. For now, she had outlived the entire human race, but then again, she wasn't really living.  
  
She knelt down on the sidewalk, and began to talk to the toad. "How are you today?" she asked, pausing for an answer. The toad stared at her, as if she were crazy talking to him, but she had been doing it for over one hundred years. "I've got tons of work to do, but, it's not as if I have no time," she sighed. The toad looked at her once more and began to hop off again. Raking the leaves into a big pile, Winnie decided to take a break. Though, she had the body of a 17 year old, she had to take breaks every so often, which was definitely understandable.  
  
She was hoping for something new, she wished she had people like the tucks, someone to share the secret with, but it seemed as if it would only be dream. Then she remembered something her mother had told her when she was a child, "Your dreams don't make themselves come true, you have to," therefore she had to go out to make this possible. Though the wood had been knocked out by an electrical storm, she had it set in her mind that perhaps it wasn't just the Tucks and herself that had drank from the spring, though, it would be almost impossible to find that person, or people.  
  
She had to get in touch with the Tucks, the silence was killing her..  
  
A/N, it's obvious what will happen, or maybe I know because I'M THE AUTHOR! hehe ^__^ review please? tell me if i should add more! 333-ashley xoxo 


End file.
